


The Flurry of Dancing Flames

by Princ3sss



Series: Axel and Roxas [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fire Dancing, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princ3sss/pseuds/Princ3sss
Summary: Roxas meets a new kid at school and slowly becomes infatuated with him.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Axel and Roxas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545562
Kudos: 8





	The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Monday’s mean the start of a new week. They mean going back to prison, or as some call it, school. They mean another five days of boring classes and homework that I won’t even bother to do. The only good thing about Mondays and school is I get a break from Sora. I love my twin but he can be a bit too much at times. Especially now since his nerdy best friend - and honestly probably boyfriend- Riku is always at our house. I hate going to school but I need a break from those two.  
This Monday, however, is looking promising. When I walked into my first hour class there was a new guy there. I could tell he was new because he had this bright red hair. I couldn’t miss that. As time passed I found myself watching the new guy. He wasn’t paying attention either. Instead he was drawing something on his desk. From where I sat I could see a smirk on his face as he drew.  
“Roxas, would you stop daydreaming and pay attention to the lesson.” The teacher called out to me.  
At that almost everyone turned to look at me, including the new guy. He saw me staring, smiled and winked at me before turning away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Riku shaking his head, obviously annoyed with me. 

———

It was lunchtime and instead of joining my fellow students in line for the school’s terrible lunch, I was waiting by the door. Part of the reason was because Sora wasn’t here yet and I needed to borrow some money from him. The other part was because I was looking for the new guy with the bright red hair.  
“Roxas, are you coming?” Sora asked from a few feet away. I guess in my search I didn’t see him and Riku come in.  
“Who are you looking for?” Riku asked as he looked at me. It felt like he was trying to read my mind with those blue eyes.  
“Nobody. Sora can I have five dollars?”

———

It wasn’t until the end of the day that I saw him again. I was following Sora and Riku to the car when I saw the bright red hair. He was standing next to a motorcycle, putting on a leather jacket.  
“Hey guys I’ll meet you at the car okay?”  
“Tell me you’re not going over to that new guy.” Riku said in a bored voice. “You know he was arrested for arson right?”  
“Shut up Riku, you don't know anything.”  
“Roxas please don’t go,” Sora was looking at me with his wide eyes. “Let’s just go home.”  
“It’ll be five minutes.”  
I turned away and walked over to the red headed man. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. I guess I just wanted to hear what his voice sounded like. I just wanted to know his name. As I got closer to him I noticed how much taller than me he was. I would have to stand on my toes to kiss him. Not that I was thinking of kissing him or anything.  
“Hey blondie, you’re in my economics class right?” His voice was wonderful, probably one of the best sounds I’ve heard.  
“Yeah, first hour right?”  
“Yeah, you got called out by the teacher.” Okay maybe his voice wasn’t that great.  
“Right....did you have a question about it?” I asked trying to be helpful, but if he really did I doubt I could have answered.  
“Nope just making sure. What’s your name again?”  
“Roxas, and yours?”  
“I’m Axel, got it memorized?” With that he got on his motorcycle and road out of the parking lot. 

———

After that first day Axel started sitting in the desk beside me. We talked a bit before class, but never during. He also started paying attention to the lessons and would kick my foot if he caught me loosing focus.  
I began to spend my lunch period with him as well. It was so much different than spending it with Sora and Riku. Axel never once talked about class or homework. Instead he seemed more interested in asking me questions about myself.  
I tried to ask him questions as well but he didn’t really like answering them. The one he hated the most was the question I asked about his old school and why he left. It didn’t really bother me though. We weren’t really friends, we just talked at school. The question was kind of personal, I didn’t expect him to answer. 

———

Three months after Axel first came to my school he cornered me by my locker during the morning break. He looked worried about something.  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Sure, what?”  
“You asked why I left my old school. Well I didn’t, i was kicked out. I kind of started a fire in the chemistry lab. I didn’t mean too, it was an accident, I swear.”  
“Okay, why are you telling me this?”  
“I didn’t want you to think I was an arsonist like everyone else at this school.”  
“I don’t Axel. Anything else before class starts?”  
“Yeah, you wanna see a movie on Friday?”

———

“You’re an idiot! He’s lying to you!” Riku was screaming. We had been arguing for a while since he and Sora found out Axel asked me out.  
“Shut up Riku! He didn’t do anything wrong!”  
“He starts fires for fun Roxas!”  
“You don’t know that! You don’t know him! You’re just going off rumors!”  
“Riku! Roxas! Please stop!” Sora said standing in between us. I guess he finally had enough of us fighting. Looking into my twins eyes I could see he was worried and upset.  
“Don’t go out with Axel,” Riku said before leaving the room. 

———

In the end I didn’t listen. Maybe because it came from Riku instead of Sora. If Sora told me no, or said he didn’t like Axel, I would at least be cautious around Axel. But it came from Riku. So I feel like I doesn’t matter as much.  
The first date went well and so did the second one. They only hard part was dealing with Riku’s snide comments. I can tell it bothers Axel as well. 

———

Axel and I started hanging out at the city’s clock tower. Axel had found a way to get all the way up to the top. We were up there watching the sunset almost everyday.  
“Do you know why people think I’m an arsonist?”  
“They’re stupid?” I said thinking of Riku.  
“Maybe but I’m also a fire dancer. I think that has something to do with it.”  
“Really?!” I look at him surprised. “Will you show me sometime?”  
“Sometime.”

———

Four months into our relationship Axel took me to his work. The club where he did his fire dancing. He left me by the stage as he went to go get changed. As I took my seat I noticed there were a lot of women my mom’s age around the stage. Soon the stage lights started flashing and the music changed.  
“Ladies get ready for..... the Flurry of Dancing Flames!” A faceless voice called out.  
Axel walked out on stage and my jaw dropped. Sadly this was the first time I had ever seen him shirtless. We were dating, but I was still too scared to do anything intimate yet. But axel looked good, really good.  
He started his dance and I was amazed. I don’t think I blinked once while he was onstage. I had never seen anything like him before. He was dangerous and sexy up there. I was looking at Axel in a new light.  
Once he was done Axel came back out to find me. He hadn’t put his shirt back on but I didn’t mind. We danced together for a song before Axel pulled away.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Do you smell that? It’s smoke.”  
“You just spun around with fire. It’s you.”  
“No,” Axel said distractedly as he walked away from me and to the stage. I followed him to see what he was looking for. From our point of the stage we saw it. The back of the club was on fire and the fire was advancing towards us. Axel ran up to the front of the stage. “Everybody out! There’s a fire!”  
It took a few seconds for people to realize he wasn’t joking. In the process of helping everyone out I realized I left my coat. Axel was telling me to forget it but I couldn’t. The picture he drew for me was in the pocket. It was a stupid thing to go back for but I wanted it. I grabbed my coat just as one of the flaming rafters fell. I felt it hit as I saw Axel moving towards me.  
I was laying down with strangers leaning over me. Everything was loosing focus and everything hurt. Something smelt terrible; I’m terrified that the smell was me.  
“I didn’t do it Roxy, believe me. I didn’t start that fire.” Axel’s voice was the only clear sound I heard. Everything else was a rumble of noise. That was all I could grab onto before I fell into the black unfocused world.


End file.
